My Tree Promise
by applythepressure
Summary: Hermione has had an awful day, so she goes to her tree to think. However, her tree is occupied by none other than Draco Malfoy. Why is he there? What will Hermione learn about the Prince? But most importantly, can she help Draco heal? This is a OneShot.


My Tree Promise (A DxH One-Shot)

Disclaimer: Hello, everyone. You've reached The Queen of the Mystery's disclaimer. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP! Hi. I don't own anything. If I did, I would be married to a mister Tom Felton. Thank you. Good-bye.

Author's Note- Since all of you are probably hanging on my every word for my other in-progress stories (you probably aren't, but that's pretty cool if you are), here is a nice little one-shot for those of you who like closure.

**My Tree Promise **

Hermione's day was awful. It perhaps was one of the worst days of her life. She slept in late, had no breakfast, completely forgot about her Charms quiz, got a zero for the day in Potions because she added too many lacewing flies, and received a TON of homework. She was in near tears by dinner.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Harry. He looked concerned for his friend. It wasn't like her to be this quiet at meals, which was one of the few times he and Ron could see her. "You look pale."

"I'm perfectly fine, Harry," responded Hermione a little too quickly. "I'm just tired." She sighed; she really needed some time to relax.

"If you say so," said Harry quietly. He looked over at Ron, who was busily gnawing on an enormous chicken leg. _Clueless. I know girls say that guys miss the subtle things, but Ron takes it to a whole new level._ He looked at Hermione, who was slowly picking at her food and making her carrots run races around her plate. _Even I could figure out that something is obviously wrong._

"I'm going to go back to the Head suite," said Hermione. Since she was Head Girl, she had a lot of other duties, but one perk was the beautiful Head suite. Harry could understand her. _Translation: I want peace and quiet with no one bothering me._

Hermione got up and left the table, bidding a quick goodbye to her two best friends. _I just want peace and quiet with no one bothering me._ However, instead of hanging a left to the Head suite, she went straight out the front doors into the bitter cold of January. Christmas, Hanukkah, and New Years' Day had come and gone; St. Valentine's Day was still a way off. Hermione felt as though she had nothing to look forward to except exams, which surprisingly didn't cheer her up as they normally would.

She trudged through the snowdrifts to her tree. It really was her tree. It had gnarls and gashes which showed its true age. It split in the middle quite low in the trunk, making a sort of seat. It was different from the stick-straight (pardon the pun) trees that dominated the Forbidden Forest. Hermione felt as though her tree was eternal: it would be there for her now and it would be there for her always. She already felt the relaxation and comfort vibes from the tree flowing into her. _This will help me clear my head._

However, as she neared the tree, she saw that someone was already occupying her seat. A crown of platinum blonde hair and the evergreen coat gave the trespasser away immediately. Hermione's anger and frustration of the day came rushing back. _How dare he sit on MY tree?! Can't he find another place to rest his horrible bum?!_ She stomped up and shouted: "Malfoy, get out of MY TREE!"

Draco turned around, surprised to see that someone had found his spot. He had been coming here for a long time. He came here when he wanted to get away from everything: his family, his schoolwork, his peers. When he saw Granger, his face contorted with disgust. _Since when does she own my spot?_ "I don't see your name on it," he sneered. "Go away."

Hermione, furious, ran the rest of the way to the tree. "No, I will not." She was staring him in the eyes. "This is MY spot, and I need to think, so I am going to sit in MY spot. Leave." Hermione said these words with increasing anger. _I so don't need this today. At all._

"No." That one word rang through the forest. "I was here first and I'm going to stay right here, thank you very much." He returned to staring at the sky, which was a cold gray.

Hermione was at a loss. _I need my tree to help me feel better about this awful day. Perhaps…oh, he'll never agree. But why not? I've been shot down by Malfoy enough in these past years; one more wouldn't hurt._ "Well, since neither of us is going to leave, I suggest a compromise." Malfoy didn't acknowledge her. "We both use the tree." NOW he acknowledged her. _Is she out of her MIND? Why would I ever share MY tree with her???_ Draco paused, mulling over Hermione's compromise. _What the hell. Here goes nothing._ "Fine. But if you ever mention this to anyone, you will not be alive to do it again."

Hermione was shocked that Malfoy accepted her offer. _Him deigning to give me a seat next to him, a pureblood who can't ever been seen with a Mudblood? My ears must have deceived me._ She was proved wrong when Malfoy scooted over to give her room and shot her an annoyed 'Are you going to sit or not?' look. Hermione hoisted herself onto the trunk and turned away from Draco. _Thank Merlin, I can finally think in peace._

"How long have you been coming here?" Draco's question startled Hermione. _He's talking to me? That's new._

"For a long time." Pause.

"Why do you come here?" Now Hermione was getting a tad confused. _Why is he still talking to me?_

"For many things." Another pause.

"What kind of things?"

"All kinds. School stress, family and friend issues, boy problems. Mostly I just need to get all the clutter and worries out of my head." Pause. "Why do you come here?"

"For many things."

"What kind of things?" Hermione was curious about their word game. _Maybe I can learn something about the Slytherin Prince. _

"All kinds, just as you. Some of it is school stuff – trying to beat you consumes a lot of my energy –" Hermione blushed "– and the rest of it is family." He sighed. "My father mainly."

"What about your father?" Hermione knew the basic information about the infamous Lucius Malfoy, but there was a lot that she didn't know. She wanted to learn more about this man who seemed so aloof and haughty. _I already know he hates people like me._

Draco's hands tightened as his eyes turned to face Hermione. "He hits me." Bam. Those three words hit Hermione like a sledgehammer. Her mouth must have dropped into an "O" shape because Draco morbidly chuckled at her. "You didn't know, Granger? I thought it was obvious."

"No, I didn't, Malfoy. I usually don't inquire into your personal life." Her words took on a stinging edge that she wished that they hadn't. Draco was still looking at her.

"You want to know? You want to know everything? Fine, I'll tell you. He beats me and my mother. He slaps me in the face when you still beat me in school. He performs the Cruciatus Curse on me when I don't please him, which is constantly. He kicks and hits my mother into submission when she tries to stand up to him and protect me. I go home dreading every minute. I sigh with relief when he's out of the house. I fear him. I fear him with my body and my mind. Even my very soul seems to tremble when I know he is going to beat me. He's like the sky today. Cold, grey, and unfeeling." Draco paused for breath, his words getting louder and more emotional as he went. "It's like getting cracks in yourself. They may be thin and you may not see them or care, but they're still there and they still hurt. And they get harder and harder to heal." Draco's face went slightly red and his breath came in short puffs. "You have no idea, Granger. You have no idea what it's like to be me."

Hermione was speechless. She knew that Lucius seemed evil, but this? Despite her innate dislike of Draco, she wanted to march right up to Lucius and set him straight. _This is despicable. Absolutely disgusting. How could a father torture his own son?_

"Draco, I had no idea." Hermione and Draco alike were surprised by her using his first name. "I'm sorry." She wanted to say so much, but she didn't know how to say it. Suddenly she leaned over and kissed him.

Draco was so taken aback by Hermione's action that he didn't respond at first. However, he very soon returned her kiss, deepening its passion. She played with his coat while he touched her rippling hair softly. It was like both of them were pouring all their sorrows, fears, emotions, and instincts into each other. Draco never wanted it to end.

Hermione broke the kiss, looking deep into Draco's eyes. "I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know how to comfort you. But I put myself into that kiss. I put my hopes, dreams, desires, and goals into that kiss. I put in my whole heart. I hope that says enough." She drew back from him. "Never forget that you are not alone. Someone who cares is always there even if you don't believe it. Never forget or you lose everything, including yourself." She hopped off the seat and started walking back to the castle. "Never forget, Draco. Promise me. Promise me. Promise me." Her voice carried on the wind back to him, growing softer with each word.

Draco resumed looking at the gray sky, which looked as if it was about to churn itself into a full snowstorm. As that thought crossed Draco's mind, snowflakes began to fall. "I promise, Hermione. I won't forget. I promise with my whole heart."

Author's PS- So, how did you all like it? I hope it wasn't too OOC or sappy. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
